


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-09-03 - Lunch at the shore

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Birthday, Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney, and Tripudo. For Sheafrotherdon's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-09-03 - Lunch at the shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A new history of Captain John Sheppard, HM Aerial Corps, and M. Rodney McKay, Esq., FRS, with the Captains Emmagan and Dex, late of the West Indies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67864) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> If you do not want your gift posted here, poke me and I'll take it down. :)


End file.
